


the pizza place around the corner

by no3reid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no3reid/pseuds/no3reid
Summary: The only gay fics ive seen of Spencer are Morgan x Reid or Hotchner x Reid and i dont like that, so heres a pretty long and fluffy male reader x Spencer.Also this is my first time writing so if its bad im sorryYou're the new assistant technical analyst at the BAU, and a certain handsome and intelligent coworker has caught your eye. But his not gay, is he?update: i completely forgot about this but i am currently working on writing some more chapters, im also working to edit this so its not in 2nd person because thats turning out to be pretty difficult lol
Relationships: Spencer - Relationship, Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	1. in the beggining

The BAU has just gotten a large increase in funding, therefore they could add a new person to the team. Lucky enough, that was you.

You are the new technical analyst's assistant. Garcia had recently been completely swamped with files and paperwork piling on her desk, so Agent Hotchner decided to hire y/n as a token of the team's appreciation for the tireless work and high spirits that Penelope provided.

It's been 3 months, and you're still not completely adjusted to your new work position. The sheer idea of working with so many incredibly intelligent individuals who work day and night saving lives amazed you. You were friends with all of your teammates, I mean, it was hard not to be. Everyone was so kind, in their own little ways. Whether it was inviting you to the bar with them after a particularly tough case, or leaving you the last bit of coffee in the pot, you felt like you belonged with them. 

But there's one teammate in particular that you found the most friendship in, and that was Spencer Reid. 

He's skinny, tall, intelligent, and extremely handsome. Actually, intelligent isn't even the half of it. He's incredible. As the rest of the team says, he's "the BAU's resident genius". He has an IQ of 187, can read at 20,000 words per minute, and has an eidetic memory. And you learned all of this within the first few minutes of knowing him.

Now back to the handsome part.

He has beautiful wavy brown hair and the jaw line of a god. His lips are full, and most of the time he has some sort of a scruff look going on, usually because he stayed up so late the night before reading and researching that he would forget to shave in the morning. He dresses kind of like a college professor, but in the best way possible. Most of the time he wears a button up and an earthy-toned sweater or sweater vest of some sort. And he always carries his messenger bag with him. 

And after 3 months you still have the most massive crush on him.

But you're not even sure if he's gay or not. He's never said anything about it before, but then again he never shares much of his personal life. You guys have hung out before, but it was always in group settings with the rest of the team. 

You guys were just friends. Casual friends. Casual friends from work, who hung out in group settings with other casual friends from work.

But god, did you want it to be so much more.


	2. wheels up

When you walked into the office this morning you barely had enough time to give Reid his coffee you grabbed for him on the way over before J.J. and Hotch called the team into the office. Reid looked up from his desk and gave you a quick smile as he took as sip and you walked into the briefing room. Your stomach fluttered a bit, but you quickly shoved those emotions away. 

You quietly took notes of the case, ready to report back to Garcia when she arrived later in the day. Lately your job had just been picking up the spare chores she no longer had time to do, like cataloging and filing, and taking notes on cases so she could have a bit more time to herself in the morning. 

Sometimes you'd get lost just listening to them banter about the case, discussing different bits of information as you'd scribble them down. Occasionally when someone would shut down Spencer on one of his little tangents, you would look up and make eye contact with him and give him a smile. Just enough to let him know that you cared, and that you would listen to him ramble all day if you had the chance. Well maybe the last part couldn't be perfectly conveyed through eye contact, but you at least you knew what it meant.

"y/l/n, would you be comfortable with that?" Hotch directed towards you.

Oh shit, you weren't paying attention at all. You panicked.

"Oh, um-- what exactly did you say sir? I- I'm sorry"

"It's alright, I just hope you got the rest of the information down." He chuckled. "I was asking if you would be comfortable joining us on this case. I know Garcia hates travelling , so maybe we can save her the trouble and you could come along instead. I know it would be a lot easier on the rest of us to have a technician on hand for some smaller tasks."

"Of course." You replied.

"Good." Hotch said as he got up from his seat. "Wheels up in 30, I hope you have a go bag with you."

You did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i know that realistically Garcia doesnt actually hate traveling with the team, she actually likes it a lot but just hates seeing all the gruesome parts of the case that come with being out in the feild. But also: i am way to lazy to change the writing in the chapter now that i realized this so yall are just gonna have to deal


	3. case file

The last week hadn't been too difficult. To spare the details of a gruesome scene, they had caught a man who had killed and tortured 5 women, all strikingly similar to his ex-wife who had left him for a woman. The team had caught him just before he kidnapped the woman she left him for. He experimented with conversion therapy and electroshock therapy on each of the women. It was a fairly uncomfortable experience for you to be in. Your first case, and of course it had something to do with conversion therapy and homophobia, something that you have had difficulty with in your past. 

But you didn't let it get to you. Or at least you thought you didn't. You honestly thought you were strong throughout the experience. You didn't really want the rest of the team to know you were gay. It's not something you're ashamed of, you've struggled in the past with your identity and internalized homophobia, and you were proud of how far youve come. It's just not something you were ready to have your coworkers know. You didn't want their opinion of you to change. Not that it necessarily would, but i guess your anxiety just got the best of you sometimes. 

You didn't want the rest of the team to think you were weak for being affected by the case so easily.


	4. fog

You were supposed to leave and go back to Quantico late Friday night, but apparently fog had set in during sundown and the jet wasnt clear to fly untill the next morning, so now everyone had to stay in the nearby hotel untill tomorrow. Great. One more day away from your bed and your house. You wondered to yourself how Hotch and J.J. and everyone could be away from home practically every other week, especially when you have kids. Its only your first case and you're already tired of it. 

You get to the hotel and they only have 3 rooms open, 2 single rooms and one room with two twins and a pullout couch. Rossi and Hotch claimed the twin beds, and Morgan claimed the pullout couch.

"Last time I had to sleep in the same bed as Reid he started spooning me. No way am I dealing with that again." Morgan announced as he sped down the hall to his room, with Prentiss and J.J. closely chattering behind on their way to the elevator. Hotch and Rossi stayed behind at the desk making sure everything was in order.

"This shouldnt be too bad." Reid says to you as he starts to walk to the elevator. 

You gulped. "Sharing a room with him?" you thought to yourself. Youve tried so hard to push back your feelings for a while. What was this? Karma? How were you supposed to spend the entire night in a room with just him and not act like a complete idiot in from of him. Not to mention sharing a bed. 

"Coming with?" He hollered at you, holding the elevator door open. 

"Shit, yeah, sorry." You reply, picking up your computer bag and heading over to him. You stand next to him as the doors close in front of you. You were already starting to sweat. Why were you this gross? How were you sweating already, it was close to freezing outside. 

Your internal rambling was cut short by Spencer's smooth voice, "Did you know that 6 people die every year from elevator incidents?"

You did know this, but you didn't want to cut him short like the rest of the team generally did. 

"Is that why you take the stairs everyday at work instead?" You knew this, you watched him pass by the office that you and Garcia share every day on his way through the building. Sure it was a little stalker-ish, but I don't think he noticed.

"I try to lower my chances as much as possible." He smiled. The elevator dinged and you both left toward your room. 

This was going to be a long night.


	5. hot water

You both settled in for the night as much as you could, considering it was only one night. You went for a hot shower to try and decompress a bit. You always heard about how difficult your first field case would be, but you didn't realize you would feel this shitty. Or maybe this was just because this case hit a little closer to home.

To say your parents didn't accept you being gay would be an understatement. You grew up with them constantly spewing homophobic and transphobic garbage your entire life. 

They threw you out of the house when you were 16 when the principle from school outed you to them. You lived with your english teacher who graciously took you in untill you were about 18, and you left to live on your own for good. You were 25 now, and you've lived on your own for that time. You never really had any boyfriends, you had just never found someone who you were that connected too. It's not like you were a virgin, though. You had plenty of Grindr encounters, but just never anything meaningful. You werent that upset though. Youve survived long enough on your own before, and you will be able to survive in the future.

You locked the door behind you and hopped in the shower. You didn't really need one, you just needed to get away from everyone for a while and be alone. All of your emotions from the past couple days just started to resurface. You turned the water just a bit hotter and sat down in the tub. It had been a while since you sat down in the shower, but so much had happened that it just felt right. You curled your knees into your chest and rested your head down, the hot water pouring down your neck. It stung, but not enough to really hurt you. You let out a little sob, not really being able to control it. You felt your warm tears riding down your legs, blending with the water. You tried to be quiet, muffling the sobs with your arm.

A soft knock came at the bathroom door a moment later.

"y/n? are you okay?"

you stood up and turned off the water and grabbed your towel. You looked up in the mirror and saw your face, it was completely red. He couldn't see you like this, you looked pathetic.

"uh, yeah, im okay." you sniffed.

"do you need to talk or anything? i mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. You just took kind of a long shower, and statistically the longer your shower the more sad an individual is."

He paused. "that was insensitive, wasnt it. fuck, im sorry."

"no no, its okay Spence. i mean, i am kind of upset but its alright, i can deal with it." You stopped for a second. Spence? Youve never called him Spence. What if he doesn't want you to call him that? what if you overstepped his boundaries and just ruined whatever small friendship you had? Your mind was racing. Not to mention the other stupid stuff you just said.

You heard his voice again. "Hey," he said softly. His voice was low and smooth. It was comforting, you could listen to him babble on forever and just be happy that you're able to hear him. "Can we talk? I know how hard it can be to go on your first field case."

How could he have possibly know already? Or did he know? Your heart starts beating again.

"Can i get dressed first?" you chuckled.

"Of course." 

You could hear his voice change a little as he smiled. You started to feel a bit better just thinking about him.


	6. spider man pajama pants

The bathroom door creaked open and you walked out slowly, painfully aware of your red cheeks and how puffy your eyes were. And the fact that your only pajama pants were spiderman themed.

Reid was sitting on the bed reading his book when he looked up at you. He was wearing a white undershirt and blue flannel pants and his glasses. He put his book down and turned to you as you sat down on the edge of the bed and started to shove some of your clothes back into your bag. You felt his eyes on the back of your neck.

"Is your neck usually this red?" He reached up and touched your neck to feel how hot it was, and it sent chills down your spine. your neck was always super sensitive for some reason.

"I don't know, i don't think so. I must've just had the water on too hot." You replied. You enjoyed the hot water, and you didn't really care what it did to your skin. You turned around so your back was to the headboard and you pulled your legs into a criss-cross. 

"Talk to me." He said smoothly.

"I don't really know." You tried to avoid the conversation, wishing you could just roll over and fall asleep and pretend nothing ever happened. Pretend that the only boy youve felt feelings for in a long time didn't just hear you sobbing.

"Was it the case? Is there something I can do to help?" Spencer reached his hand out and touched your arm. Your heart stopped for a second and your mind blanked.

"Yeah, I guess it was the case a little bit. It's just a sore spot for me, that all. The whole conversion therapy thing." You started to freak out realizing the implicatons of what you just said. A tear fell from your eye, and they just kept falling. You havent cried in front of someone like this in forever. 

"Hey, hey, its gonna be alright." He moved his hand to your shoulder, trying to comfort you. "It kinda messed me up too."

He pulled you closer to him, and you let your head fall into his shoulder and started to sob. All of your pent-up emotions started to break loose. He silently rubbed your shoulder and pulled you tighter into a hug. And for a moment, you let your guard down a little. This was no longer your crush seeing you cry, but a friend comforting you when you needed it. And it felt nice for a while, untill you realized what was happening, and you sat up.

"I'm so sorry, this is so awkward." You said while wiping your tears off your cheeks. You felt so embarrassed.

"Seriously y/n, its okay. This job gets to you sometimes, especially in the beginning."

"I think im just going to go to bed if you don't mind." You sniffled, getting under the covers and turning in the other direction.

"Okay." He said, placing his hand on your shoulder for a moment. "Is it okay if i read for a bit longer? I'll just keep the lamp on."

"Of course," you replied.

He continued to read for 10 more minutes or so before sliding underneath the covers and facing the other direction than you. He flicked the lamp light off.

"Goodnight y/n," he whispered.

You heard him but pretended to be asleep.


	7. 7 coffees, please

You awoke to "Go Your Own Way" by Fleetwood Mac softly playing. It had been the same alarm song you've used for years, it always woke you up in such a peaceful way. You hated the annoying beep of normal alarms. 

It took you a moment to realize that Spencer was practically spooning you, he was much closer than when you had fallen asleep last night and his arm was lightly placed around your side.

You silently enjoyed the feeling, not daring to move untill suddenly Reid jolted and sat up. You reached over to your alarm and turned it off before moving into the same seated position as him.

He ran his hands through his hair, and his cheeks were slightly pink. You could tell he was embarrassed.

"I... I'm sorry y/n, i've been told i do that to people while I sleep. That's why Morgan said he couldn't sleep in the same bed as me anymore. This is really awkward, im going to go get ready." Reid hopped out of bed and grabbed his bag, heading straight into the bathroom and locking it behind him.

You smiled to yourself. It wasnt that awkward. You had honestly really enjoyed it, but you couldn't tell him that.

You got up and started to gather your belongings and changing into your clothes for the day. You were putting your clothes back in your bag when you heard Reid leave the bathroom.

"uh, Spencer," you said timidly. You lifted your head towards him, "Look, i just wanted to say how sorry i am for last night, i shouldnt have gotten so emotional. I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"Listen, its okay, really. It happens to all of us. We have a tough job and sometimes we just need to let it out." He replied.

"Thank you."

"Of course," he smiled. "I'm always here if you need any help."

"I may have to take advantage of that one day. But for now, I think we need to head out. That is if you want coffee before the plane ride."

"Yes please." You both slung your bags over your shoulders and left the room, heading to the elevator where JJ and Emily had just happened to be waiting. 

"So boys," Emily started. "How was your night last night?"

"It was good." Reid answered as everyone stepped into the elevator.

"Did you fall victim to Reid's notorious sleep-snuggling?"

You looked over at Spencer and saw his cheeks turn bright red.

"Nope, I don't think so." You answered as calmly as you could. 

"Huh, I would've thought you would rather enjoy that y/n." JJ said slyly. You didn't even have time to respond before the doors opened and she joined the rest of the team waiting by the front desk. Your heart completely stopped. What the fuck does that mean? How does she know I like him? Had it been that obvious?

You walked over to Hotch and told him you were going to grab some coffee at the place next door and started heading that direction, still a little awe-struck from what JJ had said.

You had memorized everybodys coffee orders a while ago and realized it would only be polite to get everyone else a cup too. You ordered everybodys drinks and stood off to the side to wait when you heard footsteps behind you. You turned around and realized it was Morgan.

"Hey kiddo, thought you might need some help carrying drinks."

"Oh, thanks. How did you know i was getting everyone coffee?"

"I saw the look on the poor baristas face when you ordered 7 drinks." he chuckled.

"I didn't even think about that," you laughed. The barista called your name and you grabbed the trays, making sure to grab an extra handful of sugar packets mix into Spencer's coffee.

"How was last night?" Morgan asked. "Did Spencer make a move on you?"

You choked a little bit on your sip of coffee. "Excuse me?"

"Y'know, attack of the sleep-cuddler?"

"Oh, yeah, haha. Not really. He was a little closer to me in the morning than when we fell asleep but nothing too bad." You knew Spencer was embarrassed, so you decided to just keep it a secret between the two of you.

"Alright, alright. I respect your privacy," he replied. "I'm just trying to be your wingman."

"What? Am I missing something here?" You were confused, you hadn't told anybody about your feelings for him, how could everyone else know? How did they even know you were gay?

Oh wait. You did tell someone. 

Garcia.

Of course she couldn't keep the secret, shes the biggest blabbermouth there is. You had kind of let something slip to her in the office a couple of weeks back when the two of you were talking during your lunch break. She was excited to have a little bit of work-place romance other than her and Morgan, but you had made sure to tell her that it was nothing serious and you were sure Spencer didnt reciprocate the feelings. He doesn't even like boys, its impossible or anything to happen between you two.

"I don't know kid, you tell me. Are you missing something?" Morgan replied, smirking as he looked at you. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." You said shortly, picking up one of the coffee trays and heading towards the lobby.

"Alright then, I wont budge. Just know that there's more to Reid than you might think there is." Morgan picked up the second tray and followed you to the team, handing out the drinks.

What does that even mean? Theres more to him than you think there is? What, is he part fish or something? You were going to have a serious conversation with Garcia when you got back to the office.


	8. swivel chair

The plane ride wasnt too long. Everyone quietly entertained themselves with music or books or paperwork. You had made sure to finish as much of your work as possible so you could go straight home when the plane landed and get as much sleep as possible. And it looked like Spencer was doing the same thing.

As soon as the wheels hit the runway you started thinking about what you were going to say to Penelope. She deliberately broke your trust, how could she do that? You guys spent most of the day together, everyday. How would she feel if you went about telling the whole office how she role played un-sub and agent with Kevin on the weekends? You were a little pissed, to say the least.

You marched off directly into Garcia's office and shut the door.

"How could you tell the rest of the team about my crush on Reid?" you snapped, as soon as you heard the door click behind you. She wheeled around in her office chair to face you.

"Hi y/n, im doing good thank you for asking," she smiled.

"I'm serious Penelope. I wasnt ready to have the rest of the team know im gay, let alone that i have a raging crush on one of them."

"I'm sorry, okay? But i just couldn't help it! Seeing you stare at him all day and bringing him drinks in the mornings was just too adorable."

"But you know that nothing could happen!"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well for starters, he doesn't like guys. And I don't even think he would be comfortable dating anyone from work anyways," you slumped down in your office chair and let your bag hit the floor.

"Who ever said he didn't like guys?"

"What?" You looked up at her.

"Well lets just say that ive seen him be chatted up by girls and guys when we all go out to the bar and he doesn't seem to mind either one."

"Youre fucking with me, right?"

"Of course not. And besides, i think you two would make a cute couple." Garcia wheeled back around in her chair and continued typing. I mean, I guess it would kind of make sense. He did say earlier back at the hotel room that the conversion therapy case had also hit a soft spot for him. And he does have bi energy. And he kinda looks like a twink. Anyways...

"Even if he was bi I don't think he would like me."

"Would it comfort you if I said he already confirmed it?"

"If you confirmed that he didn't like me? I mean i guess so but it would also kind of make me feel like shit..."

"No, dummy," Garcia replied. "I may or may not have heard from a third-party that he may or may not also have a crush on you. And that third-party may or may not have been Derek."

"Really?" You said weakly.

"Yeah kid. Now did you finish the paperwork from the case? If not I can do the rest, you should go home. You kind of smell."

"Thanks," you said sarcastically. "I finished all the work, I'll go turn it into Hotch right now." You got up from your seat and grabbed your bag. As you reached for the door handle you looked over your shoulder. "Youre serious Garcia? He actually likes me too?"

She swiveled back around and looked you in the eye. "Go see for yourself sweetheart."


	9. thank god for public transit

"Great work, y/n. We could use you on more cases like this." Hotch said to you as you slipped the paperwork onto his desk.

"Thank you sir."

"Take care of yourself, okay? Dont ever hesitate to ask any of us for help. We're all here for each other."

"Of course, thank you. I'll see you on Monday."

You walked out of his office and past the rest of your colleague's desks. Almost completely at the exit, you hear Spencer behind you.

"Oh, hey y/n!"

You spin around to see him standing behind you.

"Hey Spencer, whats up?" You were a little less nervous to talk to him considering you knew more about him now, but at the same time it made you even more nervous knowing that he had a crush on you too.

"Is there any chance I could get a ride home? I know we live in the same direction and the next bus doesn't come for another hour and a half." 

He seemed nervous, but you didn't really know why. Did he know that you knew? Of course not, how could he have figured that out? You didn't see him talk to Garcia or anything. Then again, she could have said something to Morgan, and word travels fast around here. Or maybe he just caught on to the comments that everyone made this morning, like you had.

"No problem, im parked on the third floor." 

"Great." He smiled at you, and you both headed for the garage.


	10. junk food

He was right, you both did live in the same direction. Actually, you lived on the same street, just in different apartment buildings a couple blocks from each other. Easily walking distance.

The car ride had been mainly silent. You sat there quietly driving, occasionally looking at Spencer out of the corner of your eye. He stared out the window and you could practically see the gears grinding in his head. He was playing slightly with his hands and picking at his fingers, something you had witnessed before when he was deep in thought. You thought it was adorable, honestly. The way he gently rubbed his thumb against the index finger of his other hand. You wondered what he was thinking about. 

"I didn't realize that we lived so close. If you're ever running late or you just don't want to take the bus you can always get a ride with me," you said, trying to break the silence.

"Of course," he replied sweetly. "I'll keep that in mind. Have you ever been to this pizza place right here?" He pointed out the window at some hole-in-the-wall shop just a couple blocks down from the apartment complex.

"No, I havent. Is it any good?"

"Yeah, it's the best place in the area. I've tried to work my way through all the pizza joints near here to find the best one, and so far that one is it." He hesitated for a moment. "Would... would you like to come with me sometime? Y'know, to uh... get pizza?"

Wait a minute. Was he asking you out? Or was this just a friends-getting-pizza-together type of deal? He seemed nervous, does this mean he was actually asking you out?

"Of course, I would really like that." You smiled, and your stomach kind of fluttered for a moment. "Did you mean with the rest of the team too?" You hoped to god that he would say no.

"Actually, I- I was thinking it could be just us, if that's okay. If not than we can invite the team too, of course."

"No no no, its okay. Its more than okay, I would love to Spence."

"Oh. Okay, cool."

Fuck, you called him Spence again. 

"Are you okay with me calling you Spence? If not, i completely understand and i'll back off, I don't want to step over any boundaries or anything."

"No, its okay, I dont mind. I kind of like it actually."

You looked over at him and smiled and you pulled up in front of his apartment building. Reid pulled on the door handle and started to get out of the car before stopping and turning towards you.

"I know it's soon considering we just got back but is there any chance you're free tomorrow night? For pizza?"

Your schedule was wide open.

"Yeah, im free. Do you want to walk? Or I can drive, I don't really mind."

"Why don't we walk? It's not too far. I can meet you outside your apartment complex at 7:30ish, if that's alright."

"Of course," you smiled. "I'll see Saturday, Spence. Have a good rest of your day."

"You too." 

He got out of your car and started walking up the steps to the entrance of his complex. You drove the few blocks to your apartment, unable to control the smile on your face. 

Wait till Garcia hears about this, you thought.


	11. what to wear, what to wear

You spent the beginning of your Sunday the way you normally would, doing chores around the house and lazily watching some old re-runs on tv. You were more nervous than you usually were for a date. This one had just felt different. Usually you would go out with boys with the expectation that you would get dinner and have a nice night that ended in the bedroom of your apartment, but this date was different. It's not that you didnt want to see Spencer like that, because you definetly were atracted to him. Its just this time you knew you would be satisfied no matter what happened. It wouldnt matter if he kissed you or not, just the idea of having a night out with him made you happy. 

At around 6:30 you hopped in the shower, trying to stay on time as you knew Reid would be waiting outside your house at exactly 7:30, he was never late to anything. 

You put on a simple outfit, not knowing whether this was going to be a super formal date or not. It was just pizza, you thought. You should be fine in just jeans and a good shirt.

So that's exactly what you wore. 

You had always dressed a little more alternatively. You weren't exactly goth or anything, but you also weren't afraid to wear makeup or skirts some days. Femininity had never been an issue with you.

You wore black jeans and your old docs from when you were in college. You enjoyed how they made you just a little bit taller than usual. You werent a very short person, just... average height. You threw on a t-shirt and a blue and grey flannel over it. Not your best outfit, but not your worst either. You finished the look with some smudged eyeliner and a bit of red/orange eyeshadow on your lower eyelid. You ruffled up your hair some and you were good to go.

You checked the time on your phone, 7:28. You get a text from Garcia:

"good luck kid, tell me everything when you get back home. that is, IF you get back home ;))"

You had called Garcia and told her everything earlier today, and to say she was excited would be an understatement. She squealed most of the way through the phone call, making sure to tell you how happy she was for you at every chance she got. It was nice having someone so supporting of you, even if she was a little much at times.

You watched the time flick from 7:29 to 7:30, and almost like clockwork you get a text from Reid:

"Hey, I'm outside whenever you're ready."

He always texted in perfect grammar, which you thought was funny. Nobody texts in perfect english, other than him I guess.

You didn't bother texting him back because you were already headed out the door. You were so nervous you almost forgot your wallet, having to run back inside to grab it. You reached the elevator and stopped for a moment. You glanced up at the doors and heard Reid's voice inside your head saying " Elevators cause 6 deaths per year..." You walked in the other direction and took the stairs down instead, smiling to yourself.


	12. dine-in dine-out

Spencer looked up when he heard the doors creak open and you skipped down the steps. He must have gotten the memo, he was just wearing some jeans and a nice patterned button-up. You let out a little sigh of relief knowing that you both didn't dress up or down too far for the occasion. 

"Y-y/n, you look great," Reid sputtered, looking you up and down.

"Thanks Spence, you too." It was interesting seeing him not in his usual work get up. You adored his sweater look, but you also thoroughly enjoyed his casual look too.

"You uh, look a bit taller. Is it the shoes?"

"Yeah it is, im surprised you noticed," you smiled at him as you both start walking in the direction of the pizza place.

You walked the two blocks to the shop, just casually talking with each other. As you approached the restaurant he jumped in front of you so he could grab the door and hold it open.

"Oh how chivalrous," you joked.

"Anything for you." Reid giggled, playing along. 

You both noticed all the tables and chairs pushed to one side of the room, all stacked up on top of each other. You were the only two in the joint other than the cook you could see in the back and the single waitress at the front by the cash register.

"Hey Spencer!" she said cheerily. He really must come here a lot if she knows him by name, you thought.

"Just so you know, we're currently closed for dine-in but you're welcome to get something for take-out. We're deep cleaning all the tables and chairs," she continues. 

"Take out it is," Reid chuckled as he turned from you to the menu.

You ordered a medium pizza with half cheese and half pepperoni to share and two cans of cherry coke. 

"Where do you want to eat?" you asked.

"I mean, i guess we could eat at my place, unless you've got another idea."

You thought for a second. "What if we go to the park down the street? We don't have a blanket or anything but we can sit in the grass."

Spencer looked up at you and smiled. "Perfect."

You grabbed the food and started heading towards the park. 

"Arent parks closed after sundown?" Spencer questioned.

"Well, technically, if it's after sundown they can't really see us in the dark."


	13. race ya

You climbed up a small hill and sat beneath a fairly wide oak tree and started to watch the sunset. You were sitting close together, your thighs slightly touching. Reid ripped off the lid of the pizza box and split it into two plate-like pieces and handed one to you. 

You served yourself a slice or two and started eating. You talked about work and hobbies and what-not, but it was of course mostly Reid talking. He would jump form one subject to another, almost like his brian was in hyper-active mode. Well, more hyper-active than it usually was. But really you didn't mind, you liked just listening to him and hearing his voice. 

You looked over at the playground. 

"Reid, when was the last time you think you were on a swing-set?"

He thought for a moment. 

"I'm not even sure. I tended to stay away from playgrounds when I was a kid. Too many kids to fight off."

You looked up at him with a little remorse in your eyes. You knew how much bullying he went through as a kid, and it hurt your heart to think he ever had to go through that. Sure, you were bullied too, but never as relentlessly as Spencer had told you he experienced.

"I know for a fact that is has been far too long for me." You stood up and reached your hand towards him. "Race you there?"

"Youre on."

You both bolted towards the playground, and it was clear that he was definitely going to beat you there. He had much longer legs than you and could cover more ground.

He won the race by a long shot. You slumped into the swing next to him, trying to catch your breath. 

"Shit, you're fast Reid."

"I'm not as scrawny as everyone thinks, you know."

"I know, I guess i just like making fun of you," you smiled. He smiled back at you, and you felt that familiar butterfly feeling in your stomach. 

You felt your cheeks turn a bright red and looked away. You pushed your legs back and forth, swinging lightly.

You talked for another 15 minutes or so before deciding to walk a bit more around the park. You both eyed a park safety cop coming your way, so you walked off towards the sidewalk trying to seem less suspicious. It must of worked because he drove right past the two of you and down the street.

You walked for a while, just talking and getting to know each other better. You told him about your parents and how you english teacher took you in when you were in highschool. He told you about his mom and how he wrote her a letter every single day. You thought it was sweet. 

As you were walking, your hands brushed more than a couple times. Finally you couldn't take it anymore and you grasped his hand. He stopped mid-sentence and looked at you. You gave him a smile to timidly ask if it was okay, and he smiled back. He kept talking, and you felt some of the butterflies in your stomach subside. 

You felt like a teenager. This was the kind of thing you did as a kid, you went out and explored late at night with your crush and held hands and all those silly sort of things you saw in movies. 

But you never really had that experience. You never got to have these moments with someone, and you guessed Spencer hadn't had these types of adventures when he was a kid either. It doesn't sound like much, but it means more than you think. You were comfortable. You were more than that, you were happy.


	14. can i ask you a question

It was already close to midnight and you both had work tomorrow morning. You started down your street, coming to Reid's building first. You stopped at the front steps leading to the entrance.

"I had a really good time tonight, Spencer."

"I did too." You were still holding his hand slightly. He pushed you back and you stepped up onto the first stair. You were just barely taller than him now, and you looked down into his eyes. "Are you sure you'll be okay walking home alone? I can walk you, or I can call a cab-"

"Hey, im going to be fine. Its like, two blocks. I'll be okay."

"Okay. Will you text me as soon as you get home?"

"Of course." It was sweet how concerned for you he was. It had been a long time since someone had cared for you this much.

"Could we do this again?" He asked. "Soon, I mean. If its not too much for you, that is."

You smiled at him. "Yeah, we can do this again whenever you want, Spence."

"Good."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He raised his eyebrows at you.

"Can I kiss you?" You felt the butterflies in your stomach again. You were nervous beyond your mind, you didn't usually do things like this. But you really, really liked Reid. More than anyone else you've hooked up with or thought about. What if he said no? What if he didn't actually like you like that and you were just making this all up in your head and he only liked you as a friend? 

Your mind was racing again, but it was quickly silenced by the feeling of Reid's soft lips against yours. He reached one of his hands up and held it against your cheek, lightly playing with the curl of your hair in his fingertips. It felt like the kiss went on forever, but you didn't want it to end. Spencer pulled back and let his hand drift down your cheek and back to his side. 

"So I'll take that as a yes," you said, looking back at him and smiling. His cheeks were also bright red and you could see a bit of fire in his eyes.

He slipped past you and started walking up the steps to the entrance. 

"Goodnight y/n, I'll see you tomorrow. Text me when you get home." He turned back to you and smiled as he opened the door and walked inside, not giving you any time to respond before he disappeared into the building. 

"Goodnight Reid." You sighed under your breath, still a little high from what had just happened.  
You put in your headphones and started playing "Dreams" by Fleetwood Mac, and you walked the blocks to your apartment.


	15. ohmygodohmygod

You barely had time to greet the team at the office the next morning before Garcia shoved you into your shared office space and shut the door behind you.

"OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod!" Garcia squealed. "YOU didnt text me last night, so either you spent the night at Reid's or you're just lousy at texting back and forgot about me."

"Sorry to disappoint, but no, I did not spend the night at Spencer's last night. I barely had time to text him that I got home safe before I crashed, so maybe I did forget about you a little bit."

"I can deal with that," she smiled. "Did he at least kiss you? He better not have led you on or I swear to god I will-"

"Yes Penelope, he kissed me. And I kissed him back, and that was all. Any more questions?" 

You set down your bag and realized that there was a large iced coffee sitting on your desk. You checked the side of the cup and it was a vanilla iced coffee with almond milk and an extra pump of hazelnut, you how you liked it. Underneath the label there was something written in sharpie: "Eidetic Memory :)"

"Nope, no more questions. And boy-genius dropped that by a couple of minutes ago. I would tell you to go say thank you but it looks like they were already pulled into the conference room." Garcia said as she wheeled back over to her computer, continuing whatever work she had going.

I could get used to this, you thought to yourself.


	16. dvd

Work this week had been pretty average, the team was assigned a local case in Virginia on Monday morning and it had been pretty much solved by Thursday night. The team had Saturday and Sunday off, and for a little while it almost felt like you had a normal 9-5 job.

You and Reid decided to meet up again on Friday after work. You drove him home and dropped him off so you could quickly run home and grab a shower and a new change of clothes. You had decided to just order takeout and chill at Spencer's apartment instead of some formal date. You didn't need fancy food and restaurants to enjoy his company.

You walked to his apartment at around 7ish. You walked up the steps past where he had kissed you, remembering the moment. It felt like that was ages ago, and you definitely wouldn't mind if it became a more frequent occurence. 

You knocked on his front door, and it startled you how fast he opened it. 

"Hey!" He had the biggest smile on his face.

"Hey Spence." You smiled back at him, and you watched him flick his tongue over his lower lip. You desperately wanted to kiss him again, but you didn't want to accidentally make things awkward. You went in for a hug instead. definitely not as good as a kiss, but you didn't really care. Just being with him felt nice.

His apartment was incredibly clean, but that didn't really surprise you. The front door opened into a small dining room-like area which blended directly into the kitchen. It was a good sized kitchen for a one-bedroom apartment. It was a mainly open floor plan which allowed for a bar in between the kitchen and the living room. Most of the walls were lined with bookshelves completely full with books and small knickknacks. There was a large couch pressed up against the back wall across from an entertainment center with a sizeable television. There were two more doors on the shared wall between the living and dining room which you assumed went to his bedroom and the bathroom. His house looked comfortable, there were framed posters on the walls and the surrounding books made the place seem calm. It was small, but that didn't really matter.

You stepped inside and Reid closed the door behind you.

"I thought we could order chinese, there's a place down on Washington that delivers."

"That sounds good," you didn't really care what was for dinner, but if its delivery then maybe you could get started on the movie marathon you planned on a little early. "I have taken the liberty of chosing the movie selection for tonight, so the sooner we can get started the better." You headed toward the couch and opened up your bag, grabbing the first DVD.

"And what might that movie selection be?" Spencer followed you to the couch and sifted through your bag, looking at the different choices you had brought.

You sat down on the floor in front of the DVD player and looked over at him. "I thought we could go with the theme of old teen movies, which also just so happens to be most of my favorite movies." You lifted up the case with one hand to show him.

"Heathers... I've never seen that one before."

"Seriously? We have some intense movie education to get done here Reid, I hope you're ready."

"Dont worry, I am."

You slipped the disk into the machine and walked over to the couch. Spencer was sat right in the middle, so no matter which side you chose you would be close to him, and you enjoyed the idea of that.


	17. comfy

Halfway through the movie and several un-sub themed comments later, you realized that you should probably order the food. Reid called the restaurant and 30 minutes later you heard the doorbell ring. And by the time the movie was over, you were both done eating.

"So whats next on the agenda of movies ive probably never seen before?"

"I was thinking either Beetlejuice, Rocky Horror Picture show, or The Breakfast Club."

"Well I've definitely seen the Breakfast Club and Beetlejuice, but ive never heard of Rocky Horror."

"Seriously? Youve never heard of Rocky Horror? It's not really a 'teen movie', but its one of my favorites."

"Nope, never." Reid said, grabbing the disk from your bag and putting it in the machine. While his back was turned you stretched out on the couch, laying down and practically taking over the whole area. 

He turned back around and saw you sprawled out, so he plopped down and sat on the floor, leaning up against the couch.

The movie began to play, and you reached forward and started playing with his hair.

"You do realize you don't have to sit on the floor, right?" you asked.

Spencer looked up at you, "oh, I uh, I didn't want to squish you, its kind of small couch."

"Youre not going to squish me, come here." You opened up your arms to signal him to come lay next you.

"O-over there?"

For a genius, he could be a little dumb sometimes. You could tell he was nervous, he didnt stutter often.

"Yeah Spence, over here." You smiled at him. He stood up and laid down next to you on the couch, adjusting to get comfortable. You were laying on your side, pressed up against the back of the couch. He was right, it was a little small but you didnt mind. He was laying in front of you and you were almost spooning him. You rested your arm across his stomach, pulling him closer to you. 

You sat like this for the entire movie, just comfortable in each others arms.


	18. tension

The credits started to play, and Spencer moved so he was laying on his other side, facing you. Your faces were close together, you could almost feel his breath. 

"So, what do you want to do now?" Reid asked.

"We could watch another movie? Or we can find something else to do."

"We could watch another one, but I don't really want to get up."

"Me neither," you smiled. You could feel the tension between you, and your cheeks started to turn red.

Finally, you couldn't take it anymore. You leaned forward and kissed him, moving your hand to his neck to pull him closer. Reid pushed back with the same intensity, moving his hand to your side. He slowly felt down to the hem of your shirt and slipped his hand up so it was resting on your bare skin.

Spencer pulled back to catch his breath and he looked you in the eyes.

"Is this okay?" he whispered. You didn't say anything, you just nodded your head and brought your lips back to his. He moved his hand up to your bare chest, and your let out a small gasp.

You moved your hand to the back of his head and started to run your hands through his hair. Swiftly you moved your leg on top of him, pushing him onto his back so you could straddle him, all without letting go of his lips.

You were warm, and you could feel it in the rest of your body.

Once you were on top of him you could feel the slight bulge in his pants. You sat back, purposely rubbing your ass against it, and you could hear his breath hitch. You pulled back again to catch your breath.

You grazed your thumb across his cheek, dragging it to his bottom lip. You sat for a moment and admired his beauty. His lips were incredibly soft and full. He had sharp cheekbones and the most beautiful brown eyes.

He looked up at you. "Is everything okay? Do want to stop, or-"

"I'm okay Spence. It's just, you're beautiful. That's all."

He pulled you in by your hips and kissed you again. You ran your hand up his chest and started to un-button his shirt. 

He started to kiss your cheek, trailing down your neck and past your ear. Quietly he whispered, "Youre beautiful too."

He worked his way down your neck sending chills down your spine. He grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your head, still kissing down the trail of your neck. He stopped just above your collarbone and bit you slightly, causing you to let out a small moan into his neck.

He continued back up your neck, stopping to ask softly, "Do, do you want to move this to my room?"

He didn't have to ask twice. You nodded your head and started to stand up, quickly reaching for the remote to turn off the tv. Reid stood up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. He kissed your cheek, and you could feel his bare chest against your back.

He started walking towards his room, and he grabbed your hand, leading you.

"C'mon," he smiled at you, and you followed.


	19. strength

Reid closed the door behind you and you pinned him up against it. He was significantly taller than you, almost 5 inches, but that didn't stop you. You pulled his shirt off his arms and ran your hands up the sides of his torso resting below where his ribcage ended. Like he said back at the park, he really wasnt scrawny. He wasnt Morgan's six-pack toned, but he was definitely very muscular. 

His hands ran down to your hips, gliding his thumb underneath your waistband. You continued to kiss him, but you felt a smile come across your face the closer his hands got to your ass. Spencer took this as a sign and slipped his hands underneath your jeans and squeezed, and you let out a little moan.

You trailed one of your hands down past his hips and down his thigh, specifically avoiding the massive bulge tenting in his pants. You wanted to tease him, so you ran your hand across his hipbone and the button of his pants. You enjoyed seeing him wince with excitement each time you barely grazed him. 

After the second or third round you made, Spencer reached his hand up to your cheek and pulled you away. 

"Youre doing that on purpose," he whispered.

"Doing what?" you said sarcastically, smiling at him. You reached your hand again but he gently grabbed your wrist, stopping you.

"Youre teasing me."

"Hmm, maybe... maybe I just like seeing you like this," you looked up at him.

"Like what?"

"Like this." You retracted your hand from his grip and reached down and palmed the bulge in his pants. Spencer let out a moan, and it only excited you more. You kissed his cheek and started moving down his neck. You unbuttoned his pants and slipped your hand underneath his jeans, continuing the same rubbing motion you were doing before.

You dropped down onto your knees and grabbed his waistband, pulling his jeans down. You kissed his thigh, following a similar trail that you had traced earlier with your fingertips. You grabbed the elastic of his boxers and slowly pulled down, watching his hard member spring forth. You were pleasantly surprised, he was a little larger than average, but nothing you hadn't handled before.

You dragged your tongue up his shaft, and you looked up at him, slowly slipping the head in your mouth and sucking slightly. You could hear Spencer's breath hitch, and you slipped the rest of him into your mouth. You bobbed your head up and down, and you could taste the slight saltiness on your tongue. 

You felt Spencer's hand on the back of your head, encouraging you to continue, and you did. 

Several minutes later you could hear his breath change.

"Y- y/n, im going to come."

You picked up the pace, bobbing your head faster, and you felt the pressure of his hand on the back of your head. He grabbed your hair loosely and you noticed his hips start to buck slightly. You placed your hand on his ass, grabbing lightly. Suddenly you felt the warm liquid shoot to the back of your throat, and you swallowed it quickly trying to hide the awkwardness of finding a trash can or sink to spit into.

His hand left the back of your head and you began to slowly kiss up his thigh to his stomach. You pulled up his boxers and started to stand up, kissing from his stomach to his chest, and from his chest to his neck, and finally he grabbed your cheek and pressed against your lips. You were almost certain he could probably taste himself on you, but that didn't turn him away. 

He pressed harder into you, and suddenly he grabbed your ass and lifted you up. You wrapped you legs around him and your arms around the back of his neck. Jesus christ, he was strong.

Your faces still pressed together, he walked you over to the bed and set you down so you were sitting on the edge. He grabbed your cheek and pressed harder into you. With his other hand he swiftly unbuttoned your jeans. He ran his hand over the bulge in your boxers before reaching underneath the elastic and grasping you firmly in his hand. He slowly started to pump his hand up and down.

"Fuck, Sp-spence," you moaned.

He started to move his hand faster and faster. You threw your head back, breaking the kiss so you could catch your breath and moan again.

Spencer got down on to his knees and pulled your pants down and off your ankles. He started to kiss up your thigh, and eventually his lips found their way to the head of your cock, and he slipped you inside.

His hand wandered up your torso, stopping at your chest. He dragged his thumb lightly across your nipple and grasped it with his index finger. He twisted and pulled gently, and you let out another soft moan. You had come to realize you were a lot more vocal than Spencer.

After a couple minutes, you could feel your body get warmer. You knew you were going to come soon, you legs started twitching slightly. Spencer took this as encouragement and started bobbing his head faster and faster. You moved your hand to the back of his head like he had done to you earlier. You pulled his hair slightly and he gripped your thigh. You knew you were close, but before you could say anything you felt yourself release into the back of his throat.

He slowly released you, and you laid back onto the bed to try to catch your breath. Spencer slumped back onto the bed next to you, and he turned to his side to face you, and you followed. 

You looked him in the eyes for a while before leaning in to kiss him once more. You could definitely get used to kisses like this.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah Spence, im okay. Im- im more than okay, im great. Are you okay?"

"I'm good," he turned so he was laying on his back. "I'm really good."

"Good," you smiled. You laid your head between his shoulder and his chest and wrapped your arm around him. You were both a little sweaty, but it didn't matter.


	20. bagels

At some point in the night you must have gotten cold because you woke up underneath the covers. Reid was pressed against you with his arms around you, similar to the first night you shared a bed a few weeks ago.

You slid out from underneath his arms, trying your hardest not to wake him. You searched in his dresser drawers and grabbed one of his shirts. You buttoned the first few buttons and silently headed off to the kitchen, shutting his bedroom door behind you.

You looked through the cabinets trying to find some pots and pans, but the amount of kitchen ware he had was almost pitiful. It doesn't take a profiler to see that this man does not know how to cook.

You managed to find some eggs, a couple of semi-stale bagels, an avocado and some vegetarian sausage in the freezer. You could make do with this.

You started frying the eggs and toasting the bagels. While reading the package to try and warm up the sausage, you heard the door creak open from behind you.

You turned around to see a very groggy-looking Spencer standing in the doorway.

"Morning sleepyhead," you chirped. "Sleep okay?"

"Too early," he grunted. "Questions later."

"It's almost 9:45." You turned back to the counter and started cutting the avocado.

"Shit, really?"

"Yeah, did you have plans or something? I can get out of your hair if you need me to."

"No no, its okay, im not busy. I just usually don't sleep in this late."

"Well I mean we kind of had a late night last night," you giggled. He walked up behind you and wrapped his arms around your stomach, and he kissed you on the forehead.

"So, whats for breakfast, chef?"

"I'm attempting some breakfast sandwiches, but my ingredients are limited so dont have your hopes up." Reid moved over to the coffee maker and started pouring into two mugs.

"I believe in you," he smiled. "Almond milk, right?"

"Yup." You microwaved the sausage and started assembling your Frankenstein breakfast creation. Reid grabbed his plate and mug and started heading toward the couch. 

"Anything specific to watch while we eat?"

"I don't care, just some background noise," you responded, joining him on the couch. He put on some old Star Trek re-runs and took a bite.

He stopped and stared at you for a moment. 

"Is that my shirt?" He asked through a mouthful of food.

"Oh, yeah, im sorry. I should've asked, I just didn't want to wake you."

"No its okay, you look nice in it. Better than I do."

You smiled back at him. "Chew your food, genius."


	21. ringtone

You laid back onto the couch to start another episode when you heard your phone ring from the other room. you quickly identified the specific tone.

"Shit, that's JJ." You ran into the other room. 

Reid looked quizzically at you from the couch.

"Yeah... okay... How many?... Already??... Yeah I can be right there, just give me 15 minutes to get ready... Bye." You hung up the phone. "Reid, there's been another case. Four dead already--" You were cut short by his phone, ringing in the other room. "That should be her, I gotta get ready here, I don't have time to head home."

You both walked back into his room, and you frantically started picking up your clothes and putting them back on. 

"Yeah... I got it, i'll grab my bag... I can be there in 15... See you there, bye." He turned towards you, "I can drive us, we can just lie and say I offered as payment for you driving me home last week. Do you need to borrow a t-shirt? Just so you don't have to wear the one from last night."

"Yeah, that would be great Spence, thank you." 

You both whizzed about the apartment, grabbing items from the night before and stashing them in your bag.

The car ride was quiet, you were both a little overwhelmed. Breakfast and the calls had happened so quickly, you were a little shaken up. It wasnt until Reid had pulled into the parking spot before you could actually say anything.

"Hey Reid,"

He turned and gave you a quick smile. "Yeah?"

"I had a really good time last night. Like, a really really good time."

He smiled. "Me too."


	22. geeky

You and Spencer rushed into the office, realizing you were both the last ones to get there. The rest of the team stopped and stared at you for a moment.

"He uh, he picked me up on his way down here. To save time," you blurted out. You could feel your cheeks turning red from the attention.

"Lets head to the jet, I can brief you there. Garcia, youre with us. Y/L/N, youre our man on the ground this time." Hotch started heading for the exit, and the rest of the team followed. You started towards your office when Garcia stopped and held you back a moment.

"I know one of Spencer's geeky shirts when I see one, text me everything that happened." She whispered excitedly. 

"Okay, okay Penelope. Youve got a flight to catch, I'll talk to you later." You moved past her into the office. 

"You better!" She hollered back at you.

This was about to be a long week.


	23. imessage

The team was away for the next 8 days in Ohio working on an arson case.

You had stayed behind per Hotch's request, but the workload as just as heavy. Some nights you brought a pillow and stayed in the office, waiting for the next phone call where the team would need you or when Garcia needed help with some research.

You had texted both her and Reid on and off throughout the week. Garcia of course forced you to explain what had happened on your night with Spencer, but you kept it as vague as possible knowing she would spread it to the rest of the team as soon as she got the chance. 

Your conversations with Spence were brief, mainly just a quick check in to make sure each other were holding up well. 

That night replayed over and over in your mind. The way his kisses felt, curling up on the couch together, the feeling of being held by him, it just washed a feeling of content over you every time it crossed your mind. 

You couldn't wait for the next weekend that you had off that you could spend with him. It had only been your second "date" but you felt so connected to him. Your mood was just overall higher, you were almost as chipper as Penelope at some points.

It was 11 pm when Garcia texted you.

"Talked to pretty boy recently?"

"Maybe. Are you this nosy with everyone or am i just special?"

"Do you really want the answer to that?"

"I guess not. Any updates on the case?"

"Yeah, Morgan just brought the unsub in about half an hour ago. We should be back with you by at least 2."

"That's good. I think i'll wait here for you guys."

"Ooh, alright. Planning on night 2 with the genius?"

"don't think so. my plans for the next 24 hours directly include me and my pjs. just maybe thought i could stick around to give him a ride home or something so he wouldn't have to take the bus. i don't even think they run this late."

"didn't he leave his car in the garage?"

"shit, i forgot about that. i guess ill just finish my paperwork and go home now." Realistically you just wanted to see him before you went home and crashed for the next day or so, but i guess your plan had been fooled. 

"alright, well make sure the Bat Cave isn't a mess when i get back or i will get Morgan to crucify you."

"got it, p. what day does Hotch want us back?"

"since we got called out for so long we get 3 days off till we have to go back to the office."

"see you thursday then."

You packed up your bag and tidied up the desk before dropping your paperwork off in Hotch's empty office and heading home.


	24. deadbolt

knock knock knock

Your eyes flicked open and you looked over to your clock.

2:35 am

Who the fuck was knocking on your door at 2:35 in the morning. You slowly pulled the covers off and started walking over to the door, not even bothering to put a shirt on.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Jesus christ, give me a second." You undid the deadbolt and opened the door to see a familiar face looking back at you. Spencer.

"Spencer, what the fuck are you doing here, its 2:30."

"It's actually 2:35."

You glared at him, but you could tell he had something more to say.

"So are you going to tell me what this is about?"

"Yeah, i- im sorry. I just couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Are you okay? Do you need to come inside or anything?"

"I just wanted to see you. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You did wake me up, just be glad I like you otherwise you'd be dead meat," you chuckled. "I missed you too. Come here," you opened your arms up for a hug. He dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around you as tight as possible, burying his head into your neck.

You held there for a while. It felt good to see him. As much as you didn't want to admit it, you really, really missed him.

"Are you sure you're okay? You can come inside or spend the night here if you need someone to be with." You pulled back from the hug so you could look him in the eye.

"C-could i spend the night? I just need to shower, then i could sleep on the couch. I just don't want to be at home alone."

"Of course, come on in. You don't have to sleep on the couch, either." You moved out of the doorway to let him in. "Do you need something to eat? I can make you a grilled cheese or something while you're showering."

"That would be nice," he responded, setting his bags down by the couch. "Which way is the bathroom?"

"Oh shit yeah, you've never been here, I forgot. Through that door right there, and turn the water to the left for hot for the shower."

"Thanks," he pulled some clothes out of his bag and started off towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

This was weird, you thought. It's not like you minded all that much, you were excited to see him. But Reid just seemed, off. Something was definitely eating at him, but you didn't want to pry.

You put his bag away in your room, and started tidying up as fast as possible. You werent the cleanest person, especially when it came to dirty clothes strewn across you room or dirty dishes left on bedside table. Afterall, it's not like you were exactly expecting company. 

You were making him a grilled cheese when you heard the bathroom door creak open.

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra pair of pajama pants, would you?" he asked timidly.

You turned around to see him standing in just his boxers and a shirt. This was definitely not a sight you were expecting to see tonight.

"Yeah, hold on." You slid the sandwich on a plate over onto the counter next to him and left into your room.

You came back in and tossed the pants at him.

"Spiderman, like the night at the hotel." Reid said with a mouthful of food.

"I was going to ask how you knew but then I remembered"

"Eidetic memory." You both said at the same time.

He put on the pants and sat onto the chair at the bar, continuing to eat.

You sat on the counter across from him and looked up at him. 

"I don't want to pry or make you uncomfortable or anything, but if you need to talk im always here. To respond or just listen, im always here."

"I don't really feel like talking about it right now, but thank you."

"Of course, that's what im here for."

You waited for him to finish eating, and you casually talked about the most recent case.

Finally around 3 you turned to your room and you both started crawling into bed.

You laid down on your back, and Spencer was rolled over to the other side of the bed with his back to you, but you could tell he was uncomfortable.

"This doesn't have to be weird, you know." You said softly. "Come here."

You opened your arm closest to him and he silently rolled over to you, resting his head on the space between your chest and shoulder and wrapping his arm around your torso. You rested your hand on the top of his head and slowly started running your fingers through his hair. 

You noticed his breathing pick up and you started to hear him sniffle. 

He was crying.

You didn't know why, and it didn't matter why. He made it clear he didn't want to talk about it, and you wanted to respect that. You just wanted to make sure he knew you cared.

So you pulled him in close. You kissed the top of his head, which smelled like your shampoo. You ran your thumb up and down his arm, slowing down as you fell asleep, holding him tightly.


	25. a very good goodmorning

You wake up the next morning in a position not too different from when you fell asleep. Reid was still wrapped around you with his head on your chest. 

"Good morning," Spence smiled and turned his head so he could look up at you.

"Good morning," you smiled back. He leaned towards you and gave you a quick peck on the lips, something you weren't expecting but definitely werent opposed to. "Youre right... it is a good morning."

"Do you want to grab something to eat?"

"Sounds good to me, just let me wake up a bit."

"Of course." Spencer leaned forward again, his lips crashing into yours. His hand reached up to hold your cheek and bring you in closer. You could feel his passion with each move he made. 

You pulled back to catch your breath. "So what do I owe this pleasure to?" You asked, staring wrongfully into his eyes.

"Well, I thought maybe you could use some help waking up," he smirked.

"In that case, please continue." You leaned forward but he pulled back.

"Hm, it seems like you're already pretty awake to me," Spencer teased. He ran his thumb across your cheek.

"I don't know pretty boy, you could be wrong. Come here," You pulled his face to yours, breaking the tension that sat heavily between you. Reid adjusted his leg so he was straddling you. You weren't used to him being so forward, but it's not like it bothered you. You enjoyed a little initiative every once in a while. 

His hand moved from your cheek to your collar bones, his fingers grazing the divots before moving down to the center of your chest and resting there. You moved your hands to his hips, pushing up his shirt and slowly caressing the softness of his skin. 

Spencer pulled away and leaned back onto his heels, resting over your upper thighs. He slowly dragged his hand from your chest all the way down to just below your belly button. He traced his fingertips around your torso, drawing light circles and swirls. He grazed along the waistband of your pants before returning to your stomach.

You looked up at Reid, and he seemed as if he was in a complete other world. His gaze was focused down at your torso, his eyes tracing the same patterns as his hand. He had a slight smile on his face, and you could tell he was at peace.

"Hey Spence..." 

No reply.

"Whatcha doin there, love?"

His eyes snapped to yours as soon as the word "Love" escaped your mouth. He gave you a big smile before leaning in for a peck and rolling off you to the other end of the bed. He got up and went to grab his bag from the foot of the bed.

"Woken up enough now?" He asked.

"For now... however I could've let that gone on forever."

"Well I have morning breath and you do too, so maybe not forever." He stood up, "But maybe we can continue later." He smiled and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

You rested your head on the pillow for a moment before closing your eyes and chuckling to yourself. 

This was a good morning, and it was only 9:30.


End file.
